ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WB Kids: Splat Wars
is an American platform video game featuring characters from WB Kids. It is developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on TBD. Synopsis When Daffy steals a powerful technology device that can summon paint, the WB Kids heroes must stop the new threat Daffy accidentally summoned. Characters Warner Bros. Animation Team *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Buster and Babs Bunny *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner *Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid *Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy *Tommy the Opossum *Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog *Charlotte Painex and Tux *Miranda Phillips, Implo and Coco *Ashton Paintders and Shoney Hanna-Barbera Team *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Yogi Bear *Boo-Boo Bear *Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey *Fred Flintstone *Barney Rubble *Tom Cat *Jerry Mouse *Jonny Quest *Peter Perfect Cartoon Network Team *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium *Dexter and Dee Dee *Johnny Bravo *Beauregard "Buck" Tuddrussel and Lawrence "Larry" 3000 *Samurai Jack *The Grim Reaper, Billy and Mandy *Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura *Finn "the Human" Mertens and Jake the Dog *Mordecai and Rigby *Gumball and Darwin Watterson *Bigfoot, Alien, Nessie, Mothman and Chupacabra *Frank and Emma Woodson *Eric McEdderson and Claire the Ghost *Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear Licensed Team *Twilight Sparkle *Spike *Rainbow Dash *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Sam, Alex and Clover *Bunnicula *Duncan *Gwen *Princess Unikitty *Snoopy *Mark the Enderman and Minka the Creeper *Eli Non-playable Warner Bros. Animation Team *Lola Bunny *Tina Russo Duck *Petunia Pig *Sylvester Pussycat *Tweety Bird *Foghorn Leghorn *The Tasmanian Devil *Plucky Duck *Hamton Pig *Gogo Dodo *Furrball Pussycat *Sweetie Bird *Fifi La Fume *Dr. Otto Scratchansniff *Hello Nurse *Thaddeus J. Plotz *Ralph the Guard *Slappy Squirrel *Skippy Squirrel *Sgt. Mike Cosgrove *Roddy MacStew *Evelynn Rodriguez *Alexis Doll *Flappy McFinger *Maria Jaxon *Hannah Paintders *Lagan Paintders Hanna-Barbera Team *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Ranger Smith *Cindy Bear *Huckleberry Hound *Snagglepuss *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Wilma Flintstone *Betty Rubble *Pebbles Flintstone *Bamm-Bamm Rubble *Dino *Spike Bulldog *Butch Cat *Droopy *Hadji *Dr. Benton Quest *Race Bannon *Penelope Pitstop Cartoon Network Team *Professor Utonium *Robin Snyder *Monkey *Little Suzy *Otto Osworth *The Scotsman *Irwin *Hoss Delgado *Fred Fredburger *BMO *Princess Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblwgum *Marceline Abadeer * *Professor Woodson * Licensed Team *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Applejack *Fluttershy *Amy Rose *Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Nicole the Holo-Lynx *Gerald "Jerry" Lewis * Antagonists *The Paint King Warner Bros. Animation Team *Yosemite Sam *Montana Max *Baloney the Dinosaur *Cobra Queen *Teary Eyed Bryte *Darklia Hanna-Barbera Team *Dick Dastardly and Muttley Cartoon Network Team *Mojo Jojo *Mandark *Aku *The Boogeyman *The Earl of Lemongrab Licensed Team *Queen Chrysalis *Scourge the Hedgehog and Fiona Fox *Geraldine Husk *Chris McLean *Lord Zombie *Lord Ender Gameplay Voice cast *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yogi Bear, Fred Flintstone, Quick Draw McGraw, Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird, Plucky Duck, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss and Droopy *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny *Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny and Dot Warner *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner *David Kaufman as Dexter Douglas *Paul Rugg as Freakazoid * *TBD as the Paint King * Quotes *'Bugs:' You did what?! *'Daffy:' Uhh, whoops?! *'Bugs:' Why would would even steal that thing, doc?! * Trivia *The game is based off Nintendo's Splatoon. Category:WB Kids Category:Video games Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Third-person shooter Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas